So Sue me, I sleepwalk
by xEverlastingxEternalxLovex
Summary: Paris is best known for its romantic qualities...
1. Getting to know Paris

Hey, In this fanfic, there is some french, I've been learning it at school, so I'm not great. Instead of making you go to translator, I wrote the translation in the [brackets] at the end of the sentence. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Swac *sigh*

* * *

Just my luck. Why did I volunteer to help promote So Random? Because of that, I'm stuck in Paris with Chad Dylan Cooper. Don't get me wrong, I love the location-just not who I'll be spending it with. Why did Mr. Condor think that sending us to the same location, same hotel, same floor will help the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random? Because it won't, Chad is just a drama snob with beautiful eyes…wait no! Not beautiful. See what Paris with _him_ will do to me? also Mr. Condor wanted us to go to some interviews together to spice things up; he thinks we'll debate on national television. He's probably right. Apparently, everyone liked our 'moment' on Gilroy's Gotcha show. So he was happy with us going together. Want to know what Chad and I said to each other when Tawni turned the camera off? Yes, I know about that, I watched a re-run the day after and thanked Tawni immensely. Anyway Chad admitted he doesn't think I'm a bad actress and I admitted, he wasn't as horrible as everyone accused him to be. But I'm still so annoyed that I have to promote So Random. I hate the fact that Zora didn't want to go to Paris because it's too romantic, I hate the fact that Nico and Grady didn't go because they couldn't leave each other and I hate the fact that Tawni didn't want to go because she has been five times already and wanted to go shopping in Rome this weekend. So this is why I'm currently sitting in a taxi next to Chad and on my way to the hotel.

I quickly glanced at Chad, he was looking out the window and he had a small smile on his face. The thought that even Paris can make Chad smile instead of the usual smirk made me smile.

"Can't stop admiring me, can you Monroe?" smirked Chad, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Why did he have to ruin every moment when I think he's nice? "I wasn't admiring you" I huffed. Crossing my arms, I turned my attention to outside my window and tried ignoring the conceited Jerkthrob next to me. I could feel his gaze on me and could only imagine those piercing blue eyes looking at me.

"Who's checking who out now?" I smiled, turning my attention to his heaven-horrible face. That was a mistake, I immediately got lost in those breath-taking eyes.

"Still you" he smirked before turning away, breaking the spell I was under. I inwardly groaned for loosing control, damn he was good.

Turning my attention to the picturesque scenery around me, I gasped at the ravishing country, I could see why Paris was known for it's romance. "Isn't this beautiful?" I asked more to myself.

"It's 'ite" shrugged Chad.

"How can you say it's just 'ite?" I asked shocked that even Chad couldn't admit how pretty Paris is.

"It's probably because I've been here so many times that I just got used to it"

"How many times have you been before?" I asked curiously.

"Fifteen" he replied.

"Fifteen?" I couldn't have heard right, right?

He nodded "My Grandma lives here and my family has visited every year since I was two"

Before I could say anything, the taxi announced our arrival at the hotel.

The hotel was stunning. The outside was huge and was a beautiful architecture; It was made of white panels with window shutters and in front was decorated with a wide variety of colourful flowers with a water fountain based in the middle. I heard it even has its own private garden. Inside was even better. The halls were modern with a touch of character.

"Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur" greeted the receptionist. [Good evening madam, sir]

"Bonsoir" I greeted politely. [good evening]

"comment puis-je vous aider?" asked the receptionist. [how may I help you?] I knew a bit of French but not a lot, aider, that means to help. While I was trying to work out what she said, Chad stepped forward and smiled a charming smile at the lady. My stomach twisted a bit as she smiled shyly back.

"Oui, j'ai réservé une chambre sous le nom de Cooper" spoke Chad fluently. I guess he learnt a lot of French from his Grandma. [yes, I have reserved a room under the name cooper]

"Oui, Monsieur Cooper, voici votre clé de chambre et de m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose" she smiled flirtatiously. [yes, Mr. Cooper, here is the key to your room and call me if you need anything]

"Merci" he smiled. [thank you]

"ont une belle nuit" the receptionist grinned. [have a nice night]

By this stage I was growing angry and I didn't know why, Couldn't they see I was here? I decided to clear my throat and look at Chad pointedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you ask her for my room please…I can't speak French that well" I mumbled the last part.

He smirked "Need my help, huh? You know how you're going to get it?" he asked.

"I can't" I hissed.

"Say it" he taunted.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is…the greatest…actor of-our…gen…eration" I finally managed to say with difficulty.

He smiled and turned to the receptionist. "Elle pensé que vous ne parlait pas anglais, comment pouvez-vous ne parlez pas anglais lorsque vous travaillez dans un hôtel pour les touristes?" he laughed. The receptionist giggled to. Were they laughing at me? [she thought you couldn't speak English, how can you not speak English when you work at a hotel for tourists?]

"Can I please get my key for my room?" I asked getting impatient, which was weird because I usually have a lot of patience.

"Yes, what is yours reserved under?" asked the receptionist in perfectly good English but with a heavy accent. Embarrassed that I thought she couldn't speak English, I quickly replied "Monroe"

She scanned her computer and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Monroe but couldn't rent you a room-" she started only to be cut off my my "-What?"

"-See, he thought it would be better for you to share with -" again she got cut off, but from Me and Chad "-What?" we screamed.

"-Oui, he thought it would help you bond" she smiled sympathetically.

"No, No, No, I can not and should not have to share with a random" demanded Chad, looking annoyed. While Chad was moaning about his personal space I was just concerned, hoping there would be more than one bed.

After Chad had his rampage, he finally decided to try and get along with me. I got to admit, it wasn't so bad especially when his-our room had a Jacuzzi, en suite, and satellite television as well as WiFi and conventional internet access. The design was beautiful too. The overall harmony stems from the natural simplicity of the materials and the brown and grey tones used were uplifted by bright splashes of colour. I also learned that the restaurants and bars provide the perfect setting for relaxing and socializing and offer refined French cuisine with the latest in fusion dishes from around the world. It was like heaven. Much to my pleasure, there were two beds-king-size.

I placed my suitcase on my bed and started unpacking, smiling, I was in Paris!

"Happy about staying in the same room as Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad walked into the room, placing his suitcase on the other bed.

"No" I shot back. "I couldn't care less if you were on this trip"

"Ouch Monroe, that hurt" he lied holding a hand to his heart.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we try to not fight every second, it would be nice if the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random disappears" I tried to make peace yet again.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" I asked

"Oh we are so good" he agreed and begun to unpack his suitcase.

* * *

"I can't believe you took up not only the whole of your closet but half of mine as well" I argued. I mean shouldn't girls bring more clothes then boys anyway?

"Monroe, I believe you forgot who you're talking about here, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I need to look good _all_ the time, I know someone as yourself wouldn't understand something like that"

"What does that mean?" I snarled.

He shrugged, "Pretty obvious what I meant" he scrutinized me, his eyes flicking up and down my body. I blushed under his gaze and decided to change the topic.

"Why don't we try out one of the restaurants downstairs, I've always wanted to try something French" I smiled, easily excited again. He nodded before taking clothes out his closet and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you changing again Chad? You just changed fifteen minutes ago"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I'm currently wearing casual clothes, if you want me to go on this dinner date with you, shut up and enjoy my effort to look even better than I already am, I know what you're thinking, Impossible right?" he shouted through the bathroom door. I could almost see his cocky smirk. Wait a minute…

"Did you just say dinner date? I don't want to go on a date with you" I shouted but my voice got high. I'm really bad at lying. I've always wanted to try to know what a real date with Chad would feel like, not the fake date we had because of that jerk James Conroy.

Chad stepped out the bathroom, looking freshly groomed and handsome. Wait no not handsome, uh fake, yeah fake…Oh who am I kidding, I've got a stupid crush on the jerk.

"Drooling over me?" asked Chad.

I glared "No, I'm hungry, lets go"

"Aren't you going to change?"

"What, no, why would I need to?"

"I made an effort for you Sonny, the least you could do is make an effort for me on this not-dinner-date-even-though-you-asked-me-out-thing"

"I did not ask you out! But I will get changed, but I'm not doing this for you" I warned.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fin-"

"-Just get changed" he chuckled before sitting down on his bed.

I nodded before going over to the half closet that I have and decided I wanted to impress that Jerkthrob. But what to wear? I quickly looked Chad over to see what he was wearing and decided to try and co-ordinate with his outfit.

Five minutes later and I'm currently in a sky blue dress to match not only Chad's tie but his eyes to. I decided to tease him a bit as I left the bathroom and asked "Hey Chad, can you zip my dress up, I can't reach" When he looked up at me his eyes nearly dropped out his head. I stifled a giggle as he quickly jumped up, red from embarrassment and walked behind me, without saying a word. His hand brushed my skin as he zipped up my dress and a wave of pleasure ran through me.

* * *

"I have no idea what to get Chad, I don't even know what some of them are" I exclaimed.

"Well I would recommend the escargots" smiled Chad, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, just a famous dish here in France" he replied.

"Oh ok, what are you having?" I asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, it all looks so good"

The waitress came over with the drinks we ordered earlier. "Are you ready to order?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Chad. Again the feeling of my gut twisting came back and I wanted to punch her in the face. Whoa, What's wrong Sonny? Violence is never the answer.

Chad gestured to me "Ladies first"

The waitress turned to me with a mean look on her face. "Oui, what can I get you madam?" she asked.

"The uh, escargots please" I decided to just risk Chad's advice.

"Ah, good choice" smiled the waitress turning to Chad "And for you monsieur?"

"I'll have the de poulet et légumes please" he smiled that dazzling smile of his. My frown deepened as she smiled back before walking off.

Chad noticed my frown. "What's up Monroe, Jealous?" he asked.

"No" I snapped, huh, I guess that was my problem, jealousy.

"Wow, Sonny Monroe, what are you doing here in Paris?" a masculine voice said behind me. I turned in my seat to see a brown haired, green-eyed boy around my age. He was cute for some, just not my type, I like the blond haired, blue-eyed guys.

"I um, I'm here to help promote So Random" I replied, smiling. Maybe he was a fan? I like to be nice to everyone.

"Ah cool, I'm a huge fan! So are you here with anyone?" he asked. We heard someone clear their throat, we turned to see Chad, staring at me pointedly.

"Yes she is, Chad Dylan Cooper" Introduced Chad.

The guy glared daggers at Chad and Chad did as well in return, both were looking angry, until the waitress came along with our food.

"Monsieur et madam" smiled the waitress, placing the food in front of us. Chad had chicken and vegetables and I looked down at my plate. Snails. Snails! "SNAILS!" I screamed at Chad. He saw the look on my face and started laughing.

So that was his game, well two can play that. I grabbed a snail and began to eat the slimy substance. Not bad. Not great. But not bad. "Thanks Chad" I smiled at him. The look on his face was priceless. The guy behind us went when the waitress came with our food. Then suddenly a thought hit me.

"Were you jealous?" I asked excitedly.

He stopped eating, looked into my eyes; making me hypnotised by them, grabbed my hand and held it.

"No" he smirked before dropping my hand and continued eating.

I frowned "You were, he really annoyed you"

"Ok, I admit it, I was jealous"

I smiled, he must like me back.

"Jealous that he knew you and not Chad Dylan Cooper" he popped his collar.

I rolled my eyes and finished my snails.

"Sorry"

I looked up at Chad astonished to know if I heard him right.

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. Apologizing isn't an easy thing for Chad to do.

"For What?" I asked, confused.

"Everything, for being a jerk, it's just-that-uh, you're the only girl who doesn't treat me differently because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Even though we fight a lot, I kind of enjoy it, because you're the only one who can actually stand up to me and make me stand on my feet. You surprise me every day." He rambled, blushing.

I thought it was cute. "Apology accepted, and for the record I enjoy fighting with you to" I smiled, as we walked to our room. Its official, I've fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper like every other girl.

"_Chad!" I screamed, as he took the bullet for me, falling to the ground, holding his chest. I gazed into his sea blue eyes as I held his hand, the tears blurring my vision. "I love you Chad" I cried. "I-I-Lo-" he couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes closed. I held him close to my chest, crying into the crook of his neck._

"Arrggh!" I screamed as I bolted straight up from my bed. Thank god, it was a dream. I felt my cheeks, they were damp. I quickly glanced at Chad, to reassure myself he was still alive. He was. I smiled as I looked at his peaceful face. That nightmare really shook me. I can't go back to sleep now. Slowly and hesitantly I tip-toed over to Chad's bed and climbed in beside him and snuggled up to him. There, I'll be able to get to sleep now. All I have to do is hope I get up before him and creep back to my bed in the morning, what he don't know, won't hurt him.

I yawned as the smell of Chad helped me fall back into a peaceful sleep this time.

The steady beat of his heart and my heart calmed me down and I had a nice dream where we got happily married.

A scream woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a frantic Chad looking at me.

"What are doing in my bed?" he shrieked.

I shrugged. "So sue me, I sleepwalk" I winked at him before standing up and was about to go back to my bed, when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me down backwards onto the bed.

"I know" Chad smiled. "You sleep talk too" he smirked before clasping his hands together and tried imitating a girly voice. "Oh Chad, I love you!" he exclaimed.

I gasped, "I didn't say that" I blushed.

He smiled "I may have been exaggerating a bit but just to let you know, I might sleepwalk into your bed tonight" he winked.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you made it to the end. Sorry if the characters were too OOC for you, Please review and tell me what you think, It's my first fanfic.


	2. Getting to know you

**Hey everyone, thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, I would just like to say that this is the final chapter of this fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance (I can only wish)**

* * *

"I'd now like to welcome So Randoms Sonny Monroe and Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper!" Introduced our interviewer, Felicia Rivera. Chad and I were on our first talk show together since we arrived in Paris. They wanted to ask us questions about the new sketches and seasons coming out on our show.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" smiled Felicia, shaking out hands.

"It's nice to be here" I replied sweetly.

"Yeah, when I heard I was going to be on 'Avec les étoiles' I couldn't believe it." Grinned Chad, smiling his dazzling smile, turning on the charm.

Sitting comfortably in our seats, Felicia grinned.

"Ok lets get straight to it"

"Ok, first I want to say my daughters are huge fans of both of your shows" she started, then looked down at the notes she had.

"Ok, ladies first, so Sonny, what's going to be new in So Random?" she asked, her attention on me.

"Well, I don't want to give too much away but we have a lot of new characters and of course we'll be having new skits of our old characters too, such as the check it out girls. It's going to be so much fun. Also since the producers discovered I can sing, we've added some funny songs as well." explained Sonny, trying to hold in her excitement. She loved So Random.

"That sounds entertaining, can't wait" smiled Felicia, she then turned her attention to the blonde next to me.

"So Chad Dylan Cooper, many fans want to know what's going to happen between your character Mackenzie and his love interest Chloe, played by your co-star Chastity Ann DeWitt, can you tell us a bit about it?" she asked.

"Ah, yes this question seems to always pop up, well I can tell you that there will be a twist in the love interests, but I'm not giving anymore away. You'll just have to tune in to watch it" smiled Chad as he gazed at the audience, teasing them with the lack of information.

"You've just made the suspension worse" joked Felicia as she smiled at him.

"So this question's for both of you, how do you get along with your cast mates?"

I jumped right in, before Chad could say anything. "Great! I love my cast; they're just so supportive and understanding. We have such a good time around set and even outside of work. They're like my second family." I exclaimed.

"Well my cast work well with me, if I'm completely honest with you Felicia, we're not really close outside of work. But I have to admit my show wouldn't be as good without them" smiled Chad.

Looking at him shocked he asked me "What?"

"You, Chad Dylan Cooper just admitted that the show isn't _just_ all about you." I grinned at him.

"Well of course not Monroe but without me the show would be nothing, I'm Mackenzie" he replied in a duh tone.

"They could still do the show without you Chad, they can re-cast Mackenzie" I replied in a know-it-all tone.

"Really Sonny, Really?" he smirked.

"Yes Chad, really" I glared at him.

"They would be no where as good as me and you know it, so lets just get back to the interview"

"Fine" I spat.

"Fine" he countered.

"Good" I shouted.

"Good!" He replied in the same tone.

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh, we are so good" we both turned towards Felicia, ignoring each other.

"Wow, a live Channy fight" smiled Felicia as she looked at the audience happily.

"Channy?" Chad and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"You guys don't know about Channy?" asked Felicia shocked.

We both shook our heads.

"Channy is your celebrity couple name, **Cha**d and So**nny**, Channy"

"Couple?" we shouted yet again simultaneously.

We both turned to each other, blushed, then turned away.

"Yes which brings us onto the next question, is there actually a feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random or is that a decoy to distract the Channy?" she asked leaning forward in apprehension.

The whole audience went completely silence as they waited for an answer.

"I thought we were talking about our newest plots on our shows?" asked Chad suddenly, trying to change the topic.

"Well we have and now it seems you two are hiding something, why are you trying to change the subject?" she asked.

Again the entire building went silent.

"Well there's no Channy and there's no feud" I decided to weigh in on the topic, hoping it would drop.

"Well resources say that you two have been sharing a room here in a hotel." smiled Felicia.

"Well yeah but that's only because Mr. Condor wanted us to bond more…and there's two beds, far far away from each other, it's a big room. I hardly notice he's there!" I rushed and rambled.

Chad smirked before adding "But she sleepwalks"

I blushed as I turned to glare at him sharply.

"Sleepwalks?" asked Felicia interested.

"Yeah, she sleep talks too" Chad smirked as he looked at me.

My face turned to an even redder shade, if that was possible.

"Wow, where does she go when she sleepwalks?" asked Felicia, ignoring me and turning her attention to Chad only, hoping to get a good story.

He shrugged. "I dunno, she was just in a different place when I woke up then she was the night before"

"Where did you find her?" asked Felicia more intensely.

"I'm right here!" I shouted, getting their attention on me.

"Oh sorry Sonny, so where did you wake up?" she asked me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Chad smirk at me.

He is so going to pay when we leave this studio, why did he have to bring that up?

"Oh, well I don't really want to talk about it" I admitted.

Thankfully Chad decided to change the story and save me from my embarrassment.

"Oh Felicia, you have got to here this story…" he started before explaining our outing yesterday, where he ordered me snails.

* * *

"I can't believe you told her I sleepwalk!" I rounded on Chad when we were in our hotel room. Although I didn't sleepwalk, and walked to his bed freely, still he shouldn't have brought up the topic.

"Relax Monroe, I changed the story didn't I?"

"Yes, but who knows what they were thinking" I panicked, running my hands through my hair nervously, pacing around the room.

"Calm down Sonny, you're going to damage the floor" Chad laughed.

"How can I calm down? I just can't believe-" my rambling got cut of by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked meekly, stepping closer to Chad in case it was some psychopathic fan.

"Hi it's Harry, the guy from the restaurant the other night, I realised we didn't get to finish our conversation last night, the receptionist was nice enough to give me your room number" explained the boy, now known as Harry.

I'll need to warn that receptionist to not give out any personal details to strangers, especially celebrities details. A voice cut me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry but she's busy at the moment!" Called out Chad as he glared at the door. I smirked at him, he was so jealous.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, what are _you_ doing in there?" asked Harry confused from the other side of the door.

"This is my room also, now if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy and do not need to be bothered by some obsessed fan of Sonny's" he replied.

"Chad, that's not nice, don't be rude" I scolded him.

I opened the door as Harry took in my appearance, then glanced over at Chad. Harry clenched his fist. "What were you guys just doing?" he asked angry.

"Arguing" replied Chad nonchalantly.

"No we weren't" I quickly said. I didn't want the feud to spread around.

"Then what were you doing?" he asked yet again.

"Nothing that concerns you" I replied, trying to stay sweet, he was a fan after all, but he was very nosy.

He glared at Chad. "Were you two kissing?" he asked again but more demanding and angry.

"No!" we both shouted.

"What made you think that?" asked Chad looking slightly disgusted. Which made me upset.

"Yeah and even if we were, which we weren't shouldn't bother or concern you!" I added.

"It does concern me, I was going to ask you out on a date but instead stumble across you two looking like you just made out!" he exclaimed.

"We were not making out!" Chad and I screamed.

"Then why is Sonny's hair messy, why is Chad breathing heavily, why are-" he rambled only to be stopped by Chad.

"Look Happy or whatever your name is, I know it may look like that but everything you see can be explained, we. Were. Not. Making. Out." Chad explained angry.

"Really, so you guys aren't going out?" Harry asked happily.

"No" said Chad, looking at me sadly.

"Great, well then Sonny would you like to go out on a date with me?" Harry asked excitedly.

I quickly glanced at Chad.

"Why are you looking at me for Monroe, I don't own you, you can go on a date without my permission." He spat, walking over to his bed and laying down.

I frowned at him and didn't like his choice of words.

"Fine!" I shouted at him, hoping he'd play our banter game but I was returned nothing but silence as he ignored me.

Upset I turned to Harry and smiled. "Sure I'll go out with you." I said it cheerfully but my whole heart wasn't into it.

* * *

Harry took me to eat outside in the private garden and I wished he hadn't. The place at night looked magical, it made me feel as if I was a princess, and I wanted to be here with Chad. I gazed at the flowerbed surrounding us and the lit-up fountain ahead of us. I couldn't be here with Harry, why did I even agree to go out with him? Was it because I was too nice and couldn't say no? Or was it because I was upset about how Chad spoke to me? Or was it to just make Chad jealous? Whatever the reason was, I felt guilty for getting Harrys hopes up, I didn't want a relationship with him, in fact I don't even want to be here.

"Look Harry this is really thoughtful but-"

"Shh, no need to thank me, it's my pleasure" Harry smiled.

I sighed quietly and my thoughts drifted of to my fake date I had with Chad.

"Sonny? Sonny!" screamed a voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry Harry, I'm just really tired." I lied.

"Really Sonny, Really?" he laughed.

My breath caught in my throat as I thought of Chad yet again. What is wrong with me? Do I have some disease where my life has to contain Chad Dylan Cooper? In fact I do, a disease called love. Stupid Chad, why did he make me fall for him?

"Sonny!" Harry waved a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Harry-"

"Are you thinking about Chad?" he asked suddenly.

"No!" I lied, my voice going high.

"You are, don't deny it…are you…in love with him?" he asked quietly.

I looked down guiltily. I was about to reply yes, when I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes opened wide as I pushed Harry off of me.

"What are you doing!" I screeched, angry.

"I'm going to try and make you forget about him" he replied before grabbing my face roughly and pulling it back to his face.

I tried pushing him away again but he had a strong grip. Damn my weakness, maybe I'll ask Chad if I could borrow his gym some time.

The thought of Chad made me guilty, it felt like I was cheating on him somehow, with Chad in mind I tried again to push away, but he still had a tight grip on me.

"Stop complaining Sonny" he whispered harshly, before smashing his lips to mine again. It felt horrible, like our lips didn't fit together properly.

Suddenly his hand moved to my dress strap and he started pulling it down. I gasped at his intentions and started screaming and punching his chest with all my might. Finally I was a tiny bit free as I scurried to get out of his reach. He grabbed my dress and it tore a little.

Right now, I looked a mess. My hair was messed up and dirty, my dress was muddy and ripped and my face was covered with mascara running down from my eyes. But I didn't care what I looked like at the moment as I sprinted inside the hotel. Tears were filling in my eyes as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Sonny, what happened?" asked Chad as soon as he spotted me. He sprinted over as I collapsed in his arms. He smoothed my hair back and cradled me, rocking me backwards and forwards as if comforting a baby.

"What did he do?" he asked angry but tried to not startle me.

I couldn't tell him straight away, the tears just kept pouring down. "It's ok" he soothed. "Do you want me to run you a bath?" he asked gently.

I nodded but when he went to move, I grabbed his shirt. "Not yet" I whispered needing Chad to comfort me.

**

* * *

Chad's P.O.V**

I stared at the ceiling and thought of Sonny and the state that loser left her in. I can't believe I was jealous of that despicable, sleazy, revolting jerk. After hearing what he did and almost did to Sonny made my stomach churn and my fists clench. He deserves the two black eyes I gave him whilst Sonny was in the bath, trying to relax. I don't care if I reach front page of Tween weekly as the headlines read 'Hollywood's Bad Boy lives up to his name' or 'Cooper crushes competition for his sweetheart' as long as Sonny was ok.

I turned over in my bed and stared at Sonny's restless state; she tossed and turned. What happened to that huge smile of hers? She even had it when she slept. It was cute. Stupid cute.

Worrying, I couldn't sleep and Sonny and I had another interview tomorrow, this time at Potins sur les célébrités. I, Chad Dylan Cooper needed his beauty sleep he can't because he's to engrossed in watching Sonny being restless. It hurt me to see her like this.

Making up my mind, I lifted my covers and crept to her bed and climbed in. I tried soothing her as I pulled her into a cuddle. She seemed to calm down and I couldn't help but marvel at how right this felt, her here in my arms.

Finally content with her peacefulness, I began to fall asleep to.

"Arrggh!" A high pitched scream woke me up. Not the best way to wake up in the morning may I tell you. I swear it's one of those screams that rings in your ears and you'll get a headache later on in the day.

Opening my eyes, I saw a terrified Sonny, her chocolate brown eyes filled with horror.

Sitting up, I rubbed my ears slightly. "Ouch Sonny, don't damage Chad Dylan Cooper's hearing" I joked, loving teasing her.

"Chad you idiot!" she shouted, slightly relieved as she whacked me on my arm.

I flinched. "Ow, are you trying to damage me, what was that for?" I asked.

"You scared me, imagine finding a boy in your bed the morning after you nearly got…" she started explaining, her voice trailing off softly at the end. She didn't need to say it, we both knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, I just needed to make sure you were alright, you were really restless last night" I admitted.

Her smile grew. "That's sweet Chad, thanks"

I shrugged "don't mention it, we should get ready to be interviewed by Claribel Roux" I smiled. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So Sonny, we heard you had some trouble last night" spoke Claribel softly and sympathetically.

Sonny fidgeted slightly as she was nervous. "Yeah but I really don't want to talk about it" she whispered.

Claribel nodded in understanding then asked a question I hoped wouldn't be asked right now.

"How do you feel about Chad beating that guy up for you?" asked Claribel jokily but some how stern.

"What?" asked Sonny shocked as she turned to stare at me. I winced under her confused, amused and slightly guilty face. I slightly blushed.

"You didn't know?" asked Claribel more interested.

"Well…No" spoke Sonny still unbelieving. "Why would you do that Chad?" she asked, looking at me with those innocent brown eyes. Yet again another question I didn't want to be asked.

I swallowed quickly before blurting out. "You're nice!" When she smiled, I was encouraged to continue my speech. "You don't deserve to be treated as a useless object, you're funny, always happy; which somehow makes everyone else around you happy. You're so talented and fun and I enjoy our stupid banters every day; in fact I look forward to them. You're so innocent and annoyingly stupidly cute with your stupidly cute smile, your stupidly cute hair and your stupidly cute chocolate brown eyes. Stupid cute!" I rushed, blushing heavily now. The audience stayed quiet on my outburst on national television.

She leaned over her chair and kissed me in front of everyone. My eyes closed automatically as I kissed her back passionately, running my hands through her pretty black hair.

In the heat of it all, I finally confessed "I love you" I whispered huskily.

"Good 'cause I love you too" she smiled.

"Good"

"Good"

"Goo-" I begun but was interrupted by an excited Claribel.

"-So does this mean there's a Channy after all?" she asked.

"Yes" confirmed Sonny as she held my hand.

"Wow, no one thought Hollywood's bad boy would fall in love with Wisconsin's nice small town girl" Smiled Claribel.

"Me either, but Chad's full of surprises, I like surprises, in fact I found a surprise in my bed this morning" Sonny smiled that cute smile and looked at me purposely.

I put my hands up in mock defeat and smirked "So sue me, I sleepwalk."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think xx**


	3. QuestionTime

**Hey guys, I've decided to add a special chapter. It's a tween weekly story that will have questions and answers from Chad and Sonny.**

**I wanted to ask if you guys could help me by suggesting some questions to ask Chad/Sonny about their relationship or about their trip to Paris.  
**

**I would appreciate the help and I want to say thank you to my reviwers, your reviews were really nice and made my day. :)**

**Also I would gladly accept any requests for stories you may have in mind for me, thanks for your time.  
**

**xEverlastingxEternalxLovex  
**


	4. Getting to know the Gossip

**Hey! Sorry for quite the late update but I was having trouble with some of the questions, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Zac Efron or Selena Gomez.**

* * *

**Tween Weekly**

**Channy-Hottest Couple Around**

**Hollywood's newest couple has just arrived back from their trip to Paris. Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie Falls star and Sonny Munroe, So Random's comedian have left Paris with more than they bargained for. Is it the end for Cooper's heartbreaking reputation? What will their cast mates think? **

Apparently the two shows, MF and SR have been rivals since they both aired in Condor Studios and the two shows didn't bother to acknowledge each other, until Sonny Monroe joined So Random's cast. It seems that Sonny attracted Mackenzie Falls heartthrob, Chad. Inside scoop shows that Chad had been hanging around set 3 more often then usual just to push Monroe's 'buttons' and Sonny couldn't help but fall victim to Chad's charm. Tawni Hart, cast mate of Sonny's stated "As much as I hate to admit it, Sonny and Chad had chemistry, even when they were doing their usual 'good, fine' flirting thing." There relationship seemed to grow over the months, Chad bringing out the feisty side of Monroe and Sonny bringing out the nice side of Cooper, what a perfect combination. It seems CDC has something else to care about other than his appearance.

When the pair arrived at Paris they were greeted with a surprise. They had to share a room. Jealousies ignite as nearly every girl flirted with Cooper and a persistent boy obsessed with Sonny. The boy known as Harry Debut has been sent to jail (only after being sent to hospital by receiving minor injuries from CDC) as for becoming too close to our Sonny, nearly abusing her, courts say he will be in jail for five years. The couple got together on a national T.V show "Potins sur les célébrités" when Cooper finally admitted what he liked about the 'ball of sonshine' and the confession soon ignited a passionate kiss started by Sonny. Love confessions were made soon after. Paris romance strikes again. Although many girl fans are upset that CDC is taken, they can't contain their girlish screeches over the couple, lots stating that they were made for each other.

Now time for some Q&A from the couple themselves:

**How did your cast mates react when they found out?**

S: Well…Tawni called me straight away, as soon as she could to complain about the enemy situation, but then ticked off all the nice things he did for me and eventually approved. Nico and Grady were easily persuaded that it was a good thing and Zora…she said she knew it was coming. My cast really don't mind, as long as I'm happy.

C: They were upset at first how quickly the shows relationship changed but soon got used to it, apparently they only had the feud because of me, weird.

**When did you realise you first fell for each other?**

S: *Smiles* I gained a crush when he pretended to be my fan, Eric for me on my show, afterwards just grew more attraction, I think I really fell for him at my secret prom…I just admitted my feelings to myself on this trip.

C: She tricked me into playing musical chairs and again when she supposedly sprained her ankle, she was the first girl to do so, I immediately liked her. Though she was very confusing and I admit sometimes frustrating she challenges me and I love that, I really fell for Sonny at the prom also, still managing to look beautiful in that ridiculous mermaid dress.

**How have your fans taken it?**

S: My fans love it, they always hoped for Channy ever since Chad guest starred on So Random…though we have the odd couple of mean girls threatening me…but yeah most have been excited, in fact my ratings for the show have gone up.

C: My fans, well what can I say? Mostly jealous…well who wouldn't be I'm CDC and officially taken and will be for a long time. I was surprised to get the typical 'you're so cute together' fan mail, usually Sonny gets the sappy mail but hey, more viewers for Mack Falls, that's a bonus.

**How long do you think the relationship is going to last?**

S: Well I hope for a very long time, I'm too young to think about marriage yet but if I did, I see Chad in my future and can't imagine anyone else. I'm a family type of girl and take relationships seriously and Chad's a part of my future now and hopefully will stay in my future.

C: As I've said before…a long time, hopefully forever, I don't want to sound cheesy or cliché but I can't imagine life without Sonny.

**How did your parents take it?**

S: Well since my dad sadly passed away a few years ago I can only imagine he'd feel protective of me but I think he'd get along with Chad. My mum was excited that I'm with Chad, she's just wary because of the bad press he sometimes gets but Chad's scheduled for a dinner date with me and my mum this weekend anyway.

C: My parents think Sonny's good for me…my mum loves Sonny and my dad's proud, Sonny met my parents yesterday and they generally love her.

**Do you still have the love/hate relationship going on?**

S: Yes, I love him but Chad's still…Chad, he can't help but push my buttons.

C: Definitely, you don't want a boring relationship do you, our love/hate relationship is one of the many reasons I fell for Sonny in the first place.

**Getting to know more about your favourite stars!**

**Ever wanted to know more about Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper? Well look no further.**

**Sonny:**

**What's your favourite colour and why?**

Blue, it was originally yellow because it was all bright and happy but then I got lost in Chad's deep blue eyes…wait can you not put that in here?

**What do you think of Mackenzie Falls?**

The show itself is okay, I mean they're a drama right? I must say they are very dramatic, especially Chad, I mean the other day I accidentally threw away his special shampoo, I mean it was nearly empty but no, he had to make a huge fuss about it and complain how he won't get his hair perfect…wait can you not put that in here, Chad will get angry but yeah overall, I actually like Mackenzie Falls, even if I don't know what it's about sometimes.

**Is it true you write your own songs?**

Yeah, I love to write and sing almost as much as making people laugh.

**How are you inspired to write your songs?**

Oh, well people in my life usually, mostly Chad, even before we got together.

**Are you and Selena Gomez best friends now?**

Actually yes, I called her months ago after she was going to star as me in Chad's movie and we just started hanging out. She's really nice and funny.

**Chad:**

**Who does your hair?**

Well obviously me, Chad Dylan Cooper has many talents, including making me look even better than I originally am. However on set of Mackenzie Falls, I have to let those stylists and make-up artists do their job.

**How do you feel about Zac Efron guest starring on So Random?**

Pfft, I don't care except… you know, So Random can do much better than Efron and he better not touch Sonny.

**Do you wear contacts? Had a nose job? Any plastic surgery at all?**

No, no and no, is it just so hard to believe that I can look this good this naturally?

**Do you have any secret talents we don't know about?**

Well I have many talents but I guess you never knew that I can play guitar.

**Ever wrote any songs? If so what about?**

Yeah, mostly about Sonny.

**Now you know more about the stars, how about some more juicy gossip on the couple? In interviews, sleepwalking has been mentioned regularly, I asked both pairs about this and this is what I got:**

S: Oh! That, well that's kind of personal, really it's just sleepwalking…

C: Oh that! It's just sleeping together…wait that didn't come out right, it's exactly as it says, sleepwalking, I mean it's not like we knew where we were and mostly it was just comforting, like a huge hug in the night, close together. Gosh! Nothing I say comes out right, it's nothing at all really…

**Hmm…What could innocent Sonny Munroe and CDC be doing? Until next time…This is Santiago, writing off…**

I slammed the magazine shut and rushed right over to Stage 2.

"Chad!" I screamed, red in the face.

"Oh Sonny, what's up?" he asked confused.

"What is this?" I gestured to the magazine I held in my hand.

"A magazine?"

"I know that Chad but it's what's inside the magazine I'm annoyed about."

Chad sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "What have I said this time?"

"You made it sound like we're sleeping together" I whispered harshly.

A smirk grew on his handsome features "But we are, aren't we?"

Glaring at him, I couldn't help but smile slightly "Yeah, but nobody else needs to know that and besides we weren't sleepwalking then."

* * *

**Well that's that, thanks for your patience and time, I hope you enjoyed it. This is finally the end of this fic and I would like to say thank you to those who've reviewed and those who have helped with some of the questions. **

**By the way, who's seen Falling for the falls? I loved it! Finally Channy on the show, I've become even more addicted to the couple now. :D Please review and tell me what you think xx**


End file.
